Field of the Invention
Disclosed herein are delivery devices and methods of delivery. Certain embodiments are described with reference to sequential delivery of multiple intraluminal devices from a delivery device. The delivery devices and methods can be used in procedures to treat atherosclerotic occlusive disease, though they are not limited to these procedures.
Description of the Related Art
There are a number of medical conditions and procedures in which a device such as a stent is placed in the body to create or maintain a passage. There are a wide variety of stents used for different purposes, from expandable coronary, vascular and biliary stents, to plastic stents used to allow the flow of urine between kidney and bladder.
Stents are often placed in the vascular system after a medical procedure, such as balloon angioplasty. Balloon angioplasty is often used to treat atherosclerotic occlusive disease. Atherosclerotic occlusive disease is the primary cause of stroke, heart attack, limb loss, and death in the US and the industrialized world. Atherosclerotic plaque forms a hard layer along the wall of an artery and can be comprised of calcium, cholesterol, compacted thrombus and cellular debris. As the atherosclerotic disease progresses, the blood supply intended to pass through a specific blood vessel is diminished or even prevented by the occlusive process. One of the most widely utilized methods of treating clinically significant atherosclerotic plaque is balloon angioplasty, which may be followed with stent placement.